Simplify the expression. $ (4k^{7}-3k^{6}+k^{5}) + (-2k^{6}+3k^{5}+2k ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4k^{7}-3k^{6}+k^{5} - 2k^{6}+3k^{5}+2k$ Identify like terms. $ {4 k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 k^6} + { k^5} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^6} + {3 k^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^6} + { k^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 2 k} $ Add the coefficients. $4k^{7}-5k^{6}+4k^{5}+2k$